Left Standing
by MaltWarrior
Summary: Eleazar has taken on his hardest task as a vampire yet. Watch over a young girl until she becomes of age to be turned. He only wishes that was his hardest task. What will he have to do to keep his master from killing the girl before her time? Or was she dead before he even set his sights on her? Caius/Oc, slight Eleazar/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Caius glared down at the young vampire, "she is a liability! She cannot remain alive."

Eleazar stared back at his superior, almost as if silently challenging him, "and she is to young to turn." He stated, earning a snarl from the blond leader.

"You should have thought of that before snatching her up!" He roared.

"Caius, please," Aro spoke up, turning to his brother, "calm yourself." He turned back to Eleazar, a perplexed look upon his face, his eyes stared past the man to the place the girl had once been. "Perhaps we can make an exception..." His eyes flicked up to Eleazar's, ignoring the growl from Caius, "Just...this once...Eleazar?"

He stood straighter, staring back into his leader's eyes, waiting for his Leaders' verdict.

"If we allow the child to live," he spoke, telling him the decision was still not set in stone, "you will be responsible for her, her every need, every problem she might cause. And," he continued, "you will be the one to turn her. You will teach her our laws and how to live as a vampire." He paused, allowing his eyes to study him, watching for any reaction to his new responsibility if he were to take on the girl.

Aro's carefully phrased words and chosen pauses did not go unnoticed by Eleazar, and he would not give the leader the satisfaction of surprise or perhaps even regret reading into his body language to the news. His face remained stoic and his posture ridged, a part of him knew he would be the one to care for this girl completely, and was okay with that. And then the other part of him, the animalistic side struggled to allow him to accept this, to be forced to help this human, his food, to become what he was. To have to care for her like he had never done for any other, because he had made a rash decision and was now having thoughts of doubt to stand by it. But he knew that's what Caius wanted, for him to refuse such a daunting task for such a young vampire like him, so he could drain the young girl's blood that taunted him so. Every fiber of his immortal being wanted to do what they could to never allow the royal vampire such a rare treat.

Taking a long, unnecessary breath through his nose before expelling it, Eleazar finalized his thoughts. All was silent in the room, awaiting him. Finally, he spoke, "yes, master Aro. I understand, and will take full responsibility for the child."

A queer expression came over Aro's face before he turned back to his throne taking a seat, his expression being replaced by his typical smile. "Very well, Eleazar. From this moment, the mortal child is in your care."


	2. Chapter 2

Eleazar entered the room soundlessly. It was dark with only a few candles lit on a desk at the far end of the room, limiting the light reaching across the walls. But his sharp eyes only sought, and found, the young girl that sat on the bed. She had her legs pulled up against her, her face pressed into them and covered by her dark locks. She was small, especially for her age. He could hear her muffled sniffs, no doubt crying about the past few days events. Though he knew he was the cause of her tears, he did not dwell on the matter and stepped forward towards her, purposely making noise as to alert her of his presence. Her head snapped up, her light eyes meeting his in an instant.

She let out a quiet shriek and started to push herself backwards, her back coming in contact with the headboard, stopping her from moving any further away from him.

He paused in his walk to her, seeing her frightened face, the red blotches around her eyes and on her cheeks. He hesitantly took another step and she let out a choked sob, her large watery eyes constantly on him, never blinking. He paused again, and tried to rack his brain to remember how to show the girl he meant no harm. Slowly, he rose his hands up, his palms towards her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She flinched, even though his voice was calm and a welcome comforting sound to her ears. She had seen what he did, what he was capable of, and would not give him the chance to do the same to her. Another low sob broke its way free when he took another step closer, he was so very close, much too close. "Vă rugăm să... opri!" ("Please...stop!")

He stopped at the foot of the bed, "i will not hurt you." He repeated.

"Stai în departe!" ("Stay away!")

he held up his hands further so she could see better in the dim light, "i will not harm you." He spoke again, but knew by the look on her face that she either did not believe him, or simply couldn't understand. He decided it was both. But he did not know the girl's language, and she did not trust him, nor could he blame her for that. But he could not lie, it was frustrating.

She was surprised when he suddenly turned on his heel and left the room in three long strides. He had not hurt her. Her mind raced, what if he came back? Of corse he would! Or worse, that blonde man, the one who had glared at her the entire time she was in that...throne room. What were they? Royalty? Who were they. She had so many questions! And that other man, the one with black hair, what had he said his name was? She had to pause so her mind could catch up with her thoughts.

"Aro," she whispered. That was the man's name. He had been the only one to speak to her in her language. He was just as frightening and yet beautiful as the man who had taken her, but not as much as the blonde man. That man, that _thing_, was much worse. He frightened her to her very core. She could not understand what he said to the other men in the room, but she knew one thing. He had wanted her dead. Why? She wished she knew, but she had no plans to stay around and find out.

Hesitantly, trying to be as soundless as that man was went he left the room, placed her bare feet onto the stone of the floor, only to recoil at its cold touch. This entire building was so cold, but she didn't want to huddle into the blankets like her trembling body wanted. She did not want to give her captors the hint of a thought that she was becoming comfortable in this jail cell of a room. That she would comply with any of their wishes, that she would be anything less then difficult. Taking a deep breath, she once again placed her feet on the floor, ignoring the cold bite, and stood up. Her arms wrapped around her in an attempt to fight off the cold that crept up, it did little good but her arms never loosened their hold.

Her eyes stared at the closed door, as if anticipating the moment that man would fling it open and attack her, as he had done Mihail and Gavril, with such strength and ease that she had never seen before. Inching closer to the door, she held her breath, not wanting to make a sound, but her heart pounded so loudly in her ears. Could he hear it? Could those other people, the ones that shared those same daunting red eyes, hear it? No, that wasn't possible, and she refused to believe that they could do anything like that. Her imagination was just getting to her. She was scared, of corse it was playing tricks on her.

Taking another deep breath, she steadied herself and calmed the quick beats of her heart. She could do this. She would escape, no matter what.

"Puteţi face acest lucru, Ana" ("You can do this, Ana")

Nodding her head, almost as if confirming her words, she took the last three strides to the door. Hesitantly, she gripped the door handle, the metal as cold as the floor beneath her. Didn't these people get cold too? Attempting to turn the handle, she found that it moved easily under her grip. She had half expected it to be locked, surely they didn't want her wondering the halls. When the handle clicked and would no long turn further, Ana smiled, she would get her chance now. That man had been foolish to leave her here. Pulling the door open, she let out a loud scream, her eyes going wide as they focused on not one, but two pairs of red eyes staring at her.

The man that had taken her stood at the door, a blank look on his face as he stared at her. Beside him was another man with short, spiked brown hair. An amused smirk tugged on his lips and his bright red eyes watched her as she fell back, landing on her butt with a gasp. The man stepped forward and crouched before her, a look of delight shining in his eyes.

"Bună, iubire" ("Hello, love.")


End file.
